A Treasure Lost, A Treasure Found
by ashleywritesstories
Summary: A novelization of the Cutscene after you beat Scaldera in the Earth Temple.


A Treasure Lost, a Treasure Found

Link panted from where he had fallen on his knees before the Scaldera, which had just exploded into a puff of purple smoke after Link landed what had been the final blow. _That had been a close fight_, Link thought as he rubbed his eyes, still feeling the flames dancing alonghis skin from when he had been too close to Scaldera. So far, this was his least favourite place on the surface - he had been burned and scorched far too many times while trying to find his way through the temple, sweating the whole way due to the excessively high temperatures within it.

And that wasn't even counting the timesLink had almost passed out and landed in the lava that flowed freely throughout the temple, only managing to stumble onto land just moments before passing out fromthe heat. Waking up hours later with no idea what had happened, Link was sometimes assaulted by an enemy that had made its way to himwhile he was unconscious**.**

Link grimaced; the past day or so had not been fun - it was actually a miracle he was still alive, whetherby his own methods or through divine intervention, he didn't know.

Link felt his eyelids fluttering shut as he lay back onto the cool stone ramp - he could use a quick nap; he deserved it for the hell he'd gone through in the past however many hours. He was out of danger for the time being - nothing would harm him. Besides, the heat was actually at a comfortable temperature in the room now that Scaldera was dead; he would be fine.

A fluttering from in front of him brought him back to reality**. **He cracked one of his eyes open to see the unearthly being that accompanied him hovering above; Fi.

"Master, it is unwise to sleep in such a sweltering location. The heat has already gotten to you and you cannot feel how strong the temperatures really are. I advise that you make your way out through the door at the top of the ramp, I detect that Zelda's aura is still within the region."

Link's eyes opened widely at the mention of Zelda's name - she was still there? Link jumped up as Fi dissipated into thin air**, **presumably becoming the skyward sword once more, a thought that was comforting to Link when he could feel the added weight. A smile working its way onto his face, Link began the journey up the ramp, all of his fatigue forgotten when he realized he was going to see Zelda again. What little time Link had hadn't been focused on making his way through the surface world or sleeping, he had been wondering about how Zelda doing on her own**. **Although he still saw her in his dreams, he had been wondering how Zelda was faring**; **he wasworried about her safety and how she was taking the whole ordeal. Knowing Zelda, the girl would be overjoyed, having confessed to Link days before she was pulled to the surface in an unnatural storm that that was one of her dreams**, **visiting the surface to see what was really down there. Link frowned as he picked up his pace, thinking bitterly about how Zelda had seen the surface all too soon - and in the wrong way.

The top was nearing, and Link began to sprint, watching as the patterns on the door lit up when he came close enough. Link sped past the bomb flower plants that he had previously used to destroy Scaldera, not even bothering to stop and fill his bag - he could do that back at the Skyloft, where _hopefully _Zelda would be there with him, happy and safe so that they could finish exploring the surface together before returning to the Skyloft.

Link finally reached the door, pausing to catch his breath before he pulled it open and stepped through into a blinding white light.

Link squinted for a moment before his eyes adjusted to being outside again, having been inside the dark**, **fiery mines for so long. The breeze felt cool as it drifted across his skin - something Link never realized he could miss so much until he had spent more than a minute in the hot and stuffy temple.

He looked around with a careful gaze from left to right**; **it appeared to be very similar to the Skyview Temple's spring**, **with crystal clear water flowing around and finely made marble pillars lining the pathway until it ended with a staircase;fire burning on torches that hung a foot or so above Link's eyes. But that wasn't what caught Link's attention, no;the two figures standing on the top of the staircase were what Link focused his gaze on. His breath caught in his throat and he could feel his eyes mist over**. **His body ceased to move any further from where he stood as he saw the familiar long,blond hair that flowed down the back of one of thefigures had, for once not tied in green and pink ribbons. Zelda.

Immediately, relief coursed through Link's body - Zelda was here, she was okay; he could relax now. Thenhe diverted his attention to the second figure standing a few feet away from Zelda and his stance tensed. He resisted the urge to draw his sword - surely it had to be the Goddess servant Ghirahim had been cursing when he appeared within the temples, just moments ago. Fear ran through Link as he realizedhow close Ghirahim had been to Zelda, and he cursed himself as he stepped forward once more**, **just waiting for the moment Zelda would turn around and see him. As he stood in silence, Zelda began to sing an unfamiliar melody, her fingers running along the strings of the harp she had used in the Wing Ceremony.

Link felt the corners of his lips turn up as he waited, watching as the second figure made a hand gesture that caused a golden light to erupt mere feet in front of them and Zelda's voice faded away. Link's smile fell -what was that?

Zelda began to walk forward, her hair swaying behind her**. **She was about to step into the light when she turned to face the second figure before seeing someone in the corner of her eye**. **She turned around fully to face Link.

Zelda gasped in surprise, a smile erupting on her face as Link grinned up at her**. **Sheheld her hand to her heart**, **stepping away from the light to be closer to Link.

Hemoved forward slowly, his feet moving on their own accord**, **not really sure whether or not to believe it - this was too perfect to be a dream. He must have fallen asleep back in the temple. Zelda looked like a goddess her hair was wrapped in soft**, **purple ribbons and she was now wearing a floor length white gown**. **To Link,she looked breathtaking.

"Link!" Zelda called, her tone happy and light as she started moving further away from the light**. **She lookedlike she was about to sprint down to meet him.

Just hearing her voice confirmed to Link that it was indeed reality, and Link moved faster towards the staircase, staring into Zelda's familiar gaze despite how far away she was.

Suddenly, the spell was broken as a tanned arm wrapped in bandages reached out and stopped Zelda where she was, a hurt expression crossing herface as she met the person's gaze with a sad look in her eyes**. **Her attention was no longeron Link, who stood a few feet away from the bottom of the staircase dejectedly**, **turning his gaze to the second figure.

The figure was a woman, with one long strand of blonde hair hanging down past her waist- she was wearing a black top with yellow patterns and an orange skirt, but that wasn't what caught Link's attention; he had seen this woman before, but he couldn't figure out exactly where.

"You cannot go to him, Your Grace." The figure said in an ominous voice, not even bothering to look at Link**, **who was frozen in place**; **almost like some kind of force was holding him there. "Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand."

Link wanted to protest, to yell and scream obscenities at the woman**, **but finding himself unable to**; **the only thing he could do was watch in a shocked silence. Why was Zelda even considering listening to the woman, why couldn't they just talk for a minute - even just a second? The unseen pressure lifted and Link found himself moving forward towards Zelda**, **who was gazing at the ground forlornly and wringing her hands together. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

Suddenly, the dejected look dropped from Zelda's face and was replaced with hard determination - an expression he was used to. She turned around once more, facing the golden light, not meeting Link's gaze as she paused halfway**, **turning her face so that Link could see half, finding himself unable to move forward anymore.

"I… I have to go. I'm sorry, Link." Zelda said in a soft voice, although the words carriedto Link**, **hecould hear them as if she were yelling at him.

With that last goodbye, Zelda stepped forward and into the golden light**, **her footsteps echoing around the area. The light increased in brightness and Link had to look away, no matter how much he desired to do otherwise**. **When he turned back, Zelda was gone and the second figure was moving towards the light slowly.

Link sprinted up the stairs, not wanting to be left without a clue**, **hoping that even though Zelda was gone that the second person would be able to help him find her once more.

As Link made it about halfway up the stairs, the woman turned, setting her fiery gaze on Link. Hefroze in place after meeting her gaze, and she raised a hand towards him.

The woman glared at Link as she spoke, the warning clear in her eyes. "It took you far too long to get here. Looking at you, I fear the Goddessis mistaken in her choice of agents."

Link glared back at the woman, using all the courage he had to meet her steely gaze, trying to ignore the sting in his chest that accompanied her words**, **knowing thatthey were true. He had taken too long in the temple; if he hadn't been such a baby about the heat, he could've been there to save Zelda from Ghirahim's minions.

The woman seemed amused at his attempts to be enraged**, **continuing to keep her narrowed gaze on Link as she spoke. "If this is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her."

Link wanted to yell out that he had already faced Ghirahim in a duel and been considered the winner, but even he knew he was a long way from being able to destroy that creep**, **judging by the way Ghirahim had been able to invade his personal space so soon after meeting. But still, Link's temper flared up - who was this to tell him that he wasn't good enough for Zelda?

"Do my words anger you, _boy_**?**" The woman said in a calm tone, lowering her hand**. **Although the hold on Link wasn't released, the pressure keeping him from moving even a centimeter. "Do my words sting? Let them."

The woman let Link consider those words before continuing on to make sure the message hit home. **"**If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy."

Suddenly, it clicked, where he'd seen the woman before. She was the woman in black, the one who'd opened one of the bridges for him outside the temple in the Eldin lands so that he could reach the inner volcano.

Those words stung, bringing back the words Ghirahim had uttered before sending Scaldera after him, how utterly irate Ghirahim had been when he had talked of the goddess servant who had saved Zelda. Not Link.

The woman continued her assault of words without a pause, "The truth is, you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her."

Link physically cringed at the sharp tone the woman used, knowing that she wasn't lying or even exaggerating the words. He had been late**; **the words brought forth a sense of dread from Link's core. Zelda could have died, and it would have been all his fault**, **and his fault alone. He had failed.

The woman stopped glaring at Link, her expression changing to a neutral one when she could see the horrific look on Link's face. "I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of **the **fate in which she is destined to play a part."

Link nodded, acknowledging the woman's words despite the fact that her earlier ones were echoing in his mind.

_You were late. Does is sting? If it weren't for me, Zelda would be dead. Dead. Dead. DEAD. Or worse, in the hands of Ghirahim. _

"Listen well, chosen one**." **The woman's voice broke through Link's thoughts, bringing him back to reality as he met her knowing gaze. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, then you must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid before you."

Link nodded, not trusting his voice to hold steady**, **his mind holding tight to the fact that Zelda could've died.

"Only when you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda." The woman paused, her eyes searching Link's, searching for something that she managed to find, nodding before continuing on. "No sooner. Am I understood?"

"Yes**,**" Link said mindlessly, not consciously deciding to answer**, **the word just spilling from his mouth.

The woman nodded, turning but thenpausing, like she was about to add something, but deciding not to**.**

Shefinished turning around so that her back faced Link, heading into the golden light, which faded away as she disappeared intoit.

Link stared at the place they disappeared through, wanting Zelda to come back before his gaze fell to the ground and a tear slipped from his eyes, hitting the floor without a sound. _He had been too late and now Zelda was gone. It was all his fault, he was such a failure._

Link stood still for a long time after that, repeating the events of the last few minutes in his mind**, **trying to recall every new detail of Zelda he could. She had looked so pretty then, almost as unreal as Fi had seemed to him back in the Skyloft when he saw her for the first time. A real treasure, a treasure that had been ripped from Link's grasp.

Not that Zelda didn't usually look pretty**; **that was something Link had started noticing back when they were teenagers**. **Link could still see her the day of the festival, wearing the sailcloth wearing the sailcloth she had made proudly, as a shawl wrapped around her shoulders**; **it didn't even smell like her anymore, just a combination of earth and soot. But Link had been extremely careful to keep it as safe and clean as possible, trying not to use it at all within the earth temple, wanting to be able to show it to Zelda after this whole thing was over.

_After this whole thing was over._

Link felt a spark ignite within him as he ran those words through his mind once more - he wouldn't finish anything like this. Link turned his face upwards with determination in his eyes, his gaze falling upon the Goddess statue that stood proudly before him. He couldn't just stay there and feel sorry for himself**; **he had to pick himself back up and conquer every trial he would face. He _would _beat anything that came between him and Zelda from here on out, no matter how much the toll was on him, andhe would do it all for her. He would get his treasure back, he would go to the end of the world to find her, and do it all again if she wasn't there.

Link raced forward, drawing his sword as he hopped from stone to stone until he was standing before the statue and the stone. He rose his sword skyward and watched it as a light ran from the tip to the hilt**, **bringing it down in a powerful strike, watching as the light flew forward and crashed into the stone, lighting up and twirling around wildly before hovering in place, a bright light enveloping it.

Link sheathed his sword, the day's events starting to take its toll on him as Fi appeared in front of him.

"Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of the old,"Fi began as Link turned his gaze to her, only half listening as she translated the message while skating around on the surface of the spring gracefully, knowing that she would be able to relay the message after he got some well needed sleep**.** Ifhe didn't, he would pass out trying to find the next temple or do something stupid while sleep deprived.

Lanayru. That was his next destination, his next trial**. **_**A desert**_**,** Link thought with dismay**, **already dreading the warm temperatures, where he would find the Gate of Time**, **hopefully along with Zelda and the woman in black.

Fi finished translating and came to a stop in front of Link, twirling around in place as a small circle of light formed above the Goddessstatue's hands, forming the amber tablet Link needed to get to his next destination on the surface. The tablet drifted down from the statue, eventually landing in Link's waiting hands before he put it into his pocket.

_That was it__ ,_Link thought as the tablet disappeared from his view. That was all he had to show for his journey within the temple, besides the bomb bag and a whole lot of new injuries, an old rock and more questions than answers in his mind than when he had started. Link's eyes fell downward as he wondered whatZelda was doing right now, wondering if Zelda hated him for failing her**, **if that woman had told her what he had unintentionally done to her.

He could still see her now, when she had been so excited to play the Goddess in the festival that afternoon, worrying over Link and his loftwing. Link could almost see her there in front of him, floating over the water and holding the instrument she had been playing that morning with the sailcloth wrapped around her shoulders**, **wearing her usual pink dress. Link listened closely; he could almost hear the faint strumming of the strings as Zelda sang along with a haunting melody.

Zelda had giggled, smiling at Link. Link smiled back sadly, closing his eyes to hold back tears that threatened to spill. When he opened his eyes once more, his gaze moving to the empty space between him and the Goddessstatue, his face falling as his hopes were dashed **-**he could've sworn she was there.

Link turned around to face Fi, his face expressionless, who drifted over to him swiftly.

"Master, it appears Zelda has cleansed herself in the waters of this fountain. Based on the information I just imparted, I project she is traveling to a region known as Lanayru. If you transport this tablet back to the statue in the Skyloft, a new column of light will appear that will allow you to travel to the Lanayru region."

Link nodded, not really listening**; **his mind focused on the image of Zelda smiling that he had conjured up moments ago, comparing the Zelda he had just seen to her; she had seemed sadder, like she knew something bad was coming;at least until she caught a glimpse of him**. **Thenher face had lit up, until that woman intervened. Link gritted his teeth - could the womanhave allowed them one minute to see each other instead of forcing Zelda through the portal?

"I suggest you return at once to the Skyloft and then set out for the Lanayru region**," **Fi finished off before returning to the sword, leaving Link alone in the spring with his thoughts.

Link turned slowly, dragging his feet**, **looking forward to getting out of the area and returning home. But Link knew his visit home would be a short one - if he didn't start traveling now, he would never catch up to Zelda and the woman in black. He would be late again, and maybe Zelda wouldn't get saved that time.

With fire in his eyes, Link picked up the pace and started to run -hopping from stone to stone swiftly and efficiently before descending the stairs, trying not to stop and stare too much longer. He had a trial to conquer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got Skyward Sword, and just had to write this. So far, I'm loving the game, although I'm only at the Ancient Cistern (no spoilers in reviews please!). As always, thanks to the lovely Swingdancer23 for being an awesome Beta and fixing my crappy work, despite the fact that she doesn't play Zelda games. Reviews are awesome :) **


End file.
